evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashy Slashy (Puppet)
This article is about the character. For the nickname, see [[Ash Williams|'Ash Williams']]. For the episode, see 'Ashy Slashy. '''Ashy Slashy is a possessed puppet created by Baal to convince Ash Williams that the story of demons being unleashed at the Knowby Cabin was simply an excuse, and that in reality, Ash had a mental breakdown and killed his friends in cold blood. Ashy Slashy first appeared in the Ash vs Evil Dead ''season two episode ''Delusion. He was voiced by Jeremy Dillon. Biography Creation Ashy Slashy was created by Baal, presumably sometime shortly after the successful capture of Ash Williams. Ash Meets Ashy Slashy After awakening in the Kenward County Asylum and being told that he is nothing more than a delusional maniac, Ash Williams is given Ashy Slashy by Dr. Peacock (Baal in disguise). While Ashy's main mission was to help Baal mentally break Williams and convince him to destroy the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, the two surprisingly became fast friends. During an escape attempt, Ash told Ashy that if he helped him, Williams would reward his puppet companion with a Little Lori doll to stick his puppet privates into. When the breakout goes awry, Ash is taken back to his room, where he decides to play along with Baal's act and agrees to help him destroy the Necronomicon. Destruction Following Ash's partnership with Baal, Ashy Slashy was left in Ash's room, where he was eventually discovered by Kelly Maxwell. At first, Kelly states that she finds Ashy "adorable", but after realizing the puppet is alive, quickly changes her attitude towards it. This leads to a skirmish between her and the puppet, and ends when Kelly blows Ashy's head off. Personality Ashy Slashy was essentially a miniature version of the real Ash Williams, as he possessed many of Ash's undesirable traits such as his obnoxiousness and other rude behavior. Despite being nothing more than a tool to help Baal break Ash, Ashy Slashy got along with his normal counterpart (though it is more likely that this friendship was nothing more than a facade on Ashy's part) and was only hostile to Kelly Maxwell. Appearances In Other Media Video Games * Ashy Slashy's first appearance outside of Ash vs Evil Dead was in the mobile game Deploy And Destroy, where he could be used as a melee weapon that could be equipped exclusively for Ash. ** Ashy's in-game description reads as follows: "This puppet friend may seem cute, but it's dangerous. Keep away from children!" * Ashy Slashy also appeared as a cosmetic accessory for Ash in Dead By Daylight. ** Since the game's "survivor" character's hold items in their right hand (such as flashlights), Ashy holds the items the player picks up in his mouth. ** Ashy's in-game description reads as follows: "You're not yourself, but Ashy Slashy wants to help you get better. If you see any malice in his button eyes, well, that's just your imagination." Gallery Ash Vs Evil Dead PeacockAshySlashy-S2E7.jpg|"Dr. Peacock" presents Ashy Slashy to Ash Williams (Delusion) AshAshySlashy1-S2E7.jpg|Ash talks to Ashy Slashy (Delusion) AshAshySlashy2-S2E7.jpg|Ash and Ashy Slashy share a humorous moment (Delusion) KellyAshySlashy1-S2E8.jpg|Ashy Slashy speaks to Kelly Maxwell (Ashy Slashy) KellyAshySlashy2-S2E8.jpg|Kelly fights with Ashy Slashy (Ashy Slashy) Video Games Deploy-AshAshySlashyPromo.jpg|Ash Williams, Ashy Slashy, and the characters of Deploy And Destory in a promotional image Deploy-AshySlashy.jpg|Ashy Slashy in Deploy And Destroy 100px-ML Hand006.png|Ashy Slashy from Dead By Daylight Trivia * NECA released two official Ashy Slashy prop replicas. The first, released in the Fall of 2017, was based on the "normal" Ashy Slashy from the episode Delusion. The second was based on the "possessed" Ashy from the episode Ashy Slashy, and was released in August of 2018. * Ashy Slashy is approximately somewhere between 15 to 20 inches tall. * It's possible Ashy Slashy was inspired by a puppet version of Ash that appeared in the Army of Darkness comic storyline ''Ash Vs. The Classic Monsters''. The puppet seen in the comic originally resembled Evil Ash, but upon it's removal from Evil Ash's hand, briefly resembled the human Ash Williams. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ash vs. Evil Dead Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Killed by Kelly Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Objects